


Mommy's princess

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Little Emma and Mommy Regina [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Believe in Swan Queen, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emma Swan Needs A Hug, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Regina likes to give them, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's lot of comfort and fluff basically, which is different cause i'm the angst queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Hey everyone! This is the first in hopefully a big series of work going through the life of Little Emma and Mommy!Regina. Including nap time, bath time, going to the store and the zoo and lots of other things they do.In this installment Emma gets back after a long day, lapses into headspace and needs her mommy to give her lots of cuddles and ice cream in bed to cheer her up.Later parts of the series will include the rest of Emma's family, as well as Ruby, Belle, August and other friends.Bad at summaries and explaining, it's cute, maybe read it :)INCLUDES CONSENSUAL NON-SEXUAL AGE REGRESSION (THIS IS NOT AGE PLAY AND IS LEGIT REGRESSION INTO A LITTLE HEADSPACEIf you don't like it, just don't read, no nastiness here please <3





	Mommy's princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm Sophie and I like starting fanfic whilst having like 7ish on the go already. This is my second Once fanfic but it's my first with Emma and Regina. 
> 
> This is an age regression/age play fic except it's not age play at all and it's genuine age regression so if you don't like that then don't be a dick just click off this fic.
> 
> To me, Regina is mommy af and I felt like if anyone was gonna be a little, it was Emma. Also this is COMPLETELY non-sexual so there's that.
> 
> I have no idea where I'm going with this so enjoy ❤

Emma was exhausted. She'd a long ass day being Sheriff, and it hadn't been enjoyable.

She loved being Sheriff, she really did, but some days just dragged on.

Unless there was a villain around, crime was pretty tame around Storybrooke. 

Grumpy had gotten drunk, someone had stolen chocolate and toilet paper from the drug store, and some graffiti had popped up around town. 

It had been a mess, and she was glad to be home.

Henry was staying with her parents, and her and Regina had the whole rest of the night together.

Emma started out with good intentions, she tried to make pesto pasta and somehow managed to burn both of those items.

Sighing, she found herself with tears in her eyes. 

Sniffling, she threw away the ruined dinner and picked up her phone. 

Regina answered after a couple seconds. "Emma, dear?"

The blonde swallowed back tears and cleared her throat. "Gina?"

Regina's tone changed just slightly. "Hi, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"I burned dinner." Emma whispered, trying not to sniffle. Regina didn't like it when she didn't wipe her nose properly.

"That's not a problem, dear, I’ll pick something up on my way home. Are you okay on your own or do you need me to call Ruby?"

Ruby was one of Emma and Regina's closest friends, and she often babysat little Emma when Regina was busy.

"'M okay. Just wanna wait for you to come home."

"Okay, sweetheart. Sit tight and mommy will be home really soon, okay?"

"Okay." Emma whispered, voice small. "Love you."

"I love you too, dear."

Clicking the end call button, the blonde sighed and put the pans into soak before walking up to her and Regina's spare bedroom. Well, one of them.

The place was huge and had more than one spare room.

In one of them, locked with only one key so Henry wouldn't go in there, was most of Emma's little stuff.

She walked over to the wardrobe and looked through her collection of little clothes.

She figured she may as well get into pyjamas since it was getting late.

There were colourful tees and shorts for when she was a little bigger. But for when she was little little, she liked onesies. 

She chose one of her comfiest ones, the lion one with a face, mane and even a velcro attached tail. 

She didn't feel like she needed a diaper so she chose some 'big girl pants', some kind of half diaper half brief that Regina had found online. 

She brushed her hair into a long ponytail and shuffled into the living room, her little bag in tow.

She flicked on some cartoons and popped a clean pacifier into her mouth.

It was cliché as all hell but had 'mommy's princess' across it in baby blue writing and Emma absolutely loved it. 

She pulled a fluffy blanket over her legs, cuddling up to Mr Fudge, a soft tan coloured dog stuffie.

She got lost in the bright colours and antics on the screen, only being pulled from it when she heard the door click.

Emma threw off her blanket and let her paci drop from the clip attached to the onesie.

"Mommy!" Emma squealed, racing towards the front door. 

"Easy, dear." Regina smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around her. "How is my favourite little girl ever?"

"'M okay." Emma shrugged, finally pulling away. "Better now." She made grabby hands at the takeout bag in Regina's hands.

"Patience, sweetheart." Regina said fondly, silently magicking up some plates and cups for them.

She plated up the food, plain burger and salad for herself, onion rings, chicken nuggets and because Regina tried to incorporate something healthy into Emma's dinner, a salad too.

Regina liked to eat at the table, but the woman could tell that Emma wasn't going to settle very well if she didn't get to cuddle much.

With a poof of magic, two dinner trays appeared and Regina carried them over to the sofa. 

Emma curled up at her side, as Regina smoothed the blanket over the both of them. 

"Rough day, my love?" The dark haired woman kissed Emma's temple. 

"Kinda." She shrugged, eagerly tucking into her chicken nuggets. Regina had even brought her barbecue sauce, she was so thoughtful.

"Talk about it tomorrow?" Regina suggested, noting the reluctance.

"Please." The blonde smiled, clumsily stabbing her fork into her salad. It wasn't her favourite but it made Regina happy so she dutifully ate it all up. 

"My good girl." Regina hummed, eating her own food with a lot more finesse. 

Whilst they ate, Regina told Emma about her day and their plans for the rest of the night. 

Emma had calmed Regina a lot, and because of that, she even agreed to eating dessert in bed sometimes. 

"Ice cream?" Emma looked up at Regina, batting her eyes. "Please, mommy?"

The woman chuckled as she poofed the plates to the kitchen to be done later.

"As you wish, dear." She smiled, clicking off the tv. "But only if you have some fruit with it."

Emma pulled a face, but it was all in good nature. "Fineee." 

"Good. Shall we?" She offered her hand. 

Emma flushed and nodded, gripping her fingers as Regina led her up to their room.

She quickly changed out of her skirt and blouse and into some soft satin pyjamas, lifting the covers. 

"Cuddles!" Emma squealed, diving in beside her and nuzzling up to her side. 

"My beautiful little girl." Regina cooed, smiling as she lifted the hood and pulled it over her head. "Adorable."

Emma giggled, preening. 

After five more minutes of cuddles, Emma grinned at Regina. "Ice cream?"

"Feel like trying your magic out?" The woman asked softly.

Regina had been teaching Emma a lot of spells, and it was so handy to be able to bring things to them without moving.

Emma bit her lip and nodded, waving her hand a little. 

"Look at that!" Regina grinned, hugging her tightly. "You're amazing." She kissed her cheek.

Emma had brought them the entire tub of ice cream and nothing else, but to Regina it was very impressive.

Regina magicked two bowls, one normal and one plastic, with two spoons. Emma wasn't getting away with just the ice cream, so she had some strawberries too.

Emma liked them a lot, though she wouldn't admit it, but Regina still knew. 

"Yummy." Regina hummed, making sure Emma had all the bits of the ice cream with the chocolate chunks in it. 

Emma was in a cuddly mood and refused to let go of Regina, even for ice cream. 

"Open wide." The older woman cooed, waving the spoon around before placing it in front of Emma's mouth. 

The blonde wriggled happily and clamped her lips over the spoon. "Mmm!" She grinned, leaning her head on Regina's shoulder. 

"Thanks, mommy." She murmured, rubbing her eyes and tiredly accepting another spoonful of ice cream and berries. 

"Of course, baby girl." Regina kissed her temple. 

"A little more then we get ready for bed, yeah?" She lazily stroked a hand through the blondes hair.

"Not tired." Emma sighed.

"Sure you aren't, sweetheart." Regina smiled, looking down at her perfect girlfriend. 

"We can jus' cuddle?"

"For as long as you want, dear." 

As it turned out, it was for a very long time.

But Regina wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Subscribe to see future installments!
> 
> Also if you like Marvel and these kinda fics, I have great news! I have Marvel little fics galore on my page too <3


End file.
